


Part of the Journey is Starting Again

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: With the Compound destroyed, Tony offers up the extra space at the lake for the team to recover, and several take him up on the offer. But when the team trickles back out again to restart their lives -Steve and Bucky stay.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Part of the Journey is Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Long Prompts:  
> 1) Endgame Canon Divergence: Tony (never married Pepper) survives his snap; Steve takes the stones back, but returns right away (alternatively Bruce came up with a different solution), and the three make the best of life at the lake (Morgan, Peter and Harley are optional, as are other Avengers)

The Avengers Compound was demolished.

Tony would rebuild it better than it was, because that’s what he did. Thanos wouldn’t have the last say over what happened here, Tony and the team would. Another Compound, with the addition of a memorial, and the Avengers would outlast the Titan again. 

But Tony wouldn’t get to that project tonight, and as the Avengers congregated on the battlefield Tony realized everyone needed a place to recover.

“I’ve got space,” Tony offered. 

But T’challa and Shuri had been away from home long enough, and so the Wakandans left through Strange’s portal magic. Carol took to the skies, needing to find a friend down in Louisiana. Lang headed home to his daughter, and Hope joined him as she called her parents. 

“Aunt May,” Peter said, reluctant.

“She’ll be glad to see you, kid.” Tony hugged him. “Let me know you get home safe, and you can come out and see me anytime.” 

Peter smiled and dashed through his portal. 

As many as showed up to the final showdown, they whittled down quickly. Tony only had a short tail as Strange set up the portal and he stepped from destruction to tranquility.

Tony’s heart soared at seeing his quiet lakeside. A deep, long breath brought him fresh air without the taste of ash and blood. 

He hadn’t expected to see home again. 

“Don’t use up all the hot water, and you can have any bedroom but mine.” Tony waved the team - the original six, plus a few more - towards the house as he headed for the lake. 

He’d thought it another foolish fantasy, building a large house with extra space when it was just him. Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy had visited of course, but Tony had always envisioned - this. 

The team. Here. 

It wasn’t a victory march, but they were alive. They’d done it. Impossibly, they’d done it. 

Tony stared out over the water and wondered what came next. 

Footsteps approached, and it could only be Steve. 

“We did it,” Steve said, exhausted and awed. 

“We did. Together, just like you said.” 

Humans weren’t meant to wield infinity stones and survive, but there’d been so many humans all linked in a chain and more species besides. Sharing the power had spared the one.

Him. He was so sure it was supposed to have been him. 

“Tony -”

“No, forget it.” Tony waved the comment away, Steve’s sorrow meaning it had come across like a barb. “That’s not what I meant. You find a place to camp up?” A chill went through Tony. “Or did you come to tell me you’re leaving? It’s fine, really, I’ve got a spare set of wheels if you want to leave with…”

Steve had taken off his helmet, leaving lines of grime and ash. It made it easy to see the pain twisted on his face. “I don’t want to leave, but if having Bucky here bothers you -”

“Nope, not me. Resentment is corrosive, remember?”

Steve fiddled with his gloves. “I think it’d help him to hear you say that.”

Tony laughed, full of surprise and relief and exhaustion. “Yeah? You think so? Well, let’s go tell him then.” 

Regret filled Tony as he turned away from the serene peacefulness of the lake. This view grounded him in ways the ocean in Malibu and skyscraper in New York City never had. But when they found Bucky skulking about the driveway looking like a dog preparing for a kick, Tony was glad Steve had pulled him away. 

“Come on, Terminator, I promise we can find space for you too.” Tony waved him inside. “I’ve had five years to your one day, but you’ll catch up.”

Bucky’s steps were cautious, but when Steve nodded he strode forward. 

“Thank you,” he said softly and ducked inside. 

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve said, voice thick. 

“Not doing it for you,” Tony insisted, because he wasn’t. “But we’re good. You can stay - both of you - as long as you want.” 

Steve’s shoulders relaxed and he reached out and settled a hand on Tony’s arm. 

“Thank you.”

This time, Tony didn’t wave it away. 

* * *

When the rest of the Avengers trickled out, reestablishing homes and lives, Steve and Bucky stayed. 

The rhythm of living with them shouldn’t be familiar, but it felt like falling back into a routine. They ate breakfast together, where after his morning run Steve cooked while Tony made the coffee. Bucky had been subdued at first, head bent over his eggs and tucking himself into a corner, but over time he lifted his head and cracked jokes right alongside them.

At first Tony was gone most of the day, redesigning and overseeing the construction of the new Avengers Compound. Steve had spent one afternoon returning the Infinity Stones to their rightful timelines and was back before sundown. Fury stepped back in as director, and Natasha took over monitoring intergalactic threats, maintaining ties to the Guardians and Carol. 

His forays into space hadn’t given him the desire for another trip, but for a few days he let himself get swept up in the vast knowledge of the rest of the universe. Then he retreated to the lake. He was better from afar, a true consultant rather than an Avenger. 

It was time for the next generation. 

Steve seconded Tony’s call and passed the shield, newly repaired thanks to Shuri, on to Sam. 

Bucky announced he was suiting up and joining Sam. 

Steve didn’t like it. He argued and, when that made Bucky stomp off, told Tony that maybe he should rejoin. He wouldn’t take the shield away from Sam, but he could be someone other than Captain America - 

But Tony knew the burning need to physically do something to make up for past mistakes. He could never apologize enough for what he’d done but he could create Iron Man, and Bucky could rebirth the Winter Soldier. 

The two of them talked Steve around. Eventually.

Especially when Tony promised Sam and Bucky would have the latest gadgets and, importantly, trackers. Just in case.

Home more than not, they settled into a rhythm. Tony had project upon project to do, both for the Avengers and for the lake house. Steve took up construction, liking the work with his hands and being able to help out others in need. He built Bucky a goat shelter, which was filled with an entire herd for Bucky to tend. 

Bucky’s smile was the biggest Tony had ever seen. 

Which didn’t mean he liked the damn goats. They got everywhere, including his garage and onto the roof, and no, it didn’t matter that they trailed after him everyday bleating for the leftover popcorn he always had for them. They disrupted his peaceful lakeside. 

Tony wouldn’t admit to loving the noise. 

But the bustle wasn’t only the goats. Sam stopped by weekly, and Natasha had claimed one of the rooms as hers for whenever she wanted to swing by. Bruce would pop in if his travels brought him close, and Peter started bringing friends up to talk science and pet the goats. 

It was home, and he was happy. Completely and totally happy. 

Except for one thing.

After dinner was done and Tony had finished his turn of washing the dishes, he sat down on the couch next to Bucky. Steve was in an overstuffed armchair, reading, while Bucky struggled to knit. Natasha had taught him just last weekend. 

Tony cleared his throat. “So, it’s starting to get cold.”

“Don’t think I’m going to knit the goats blankets in time.” Bucky sighed as he stared woefully at his progress. 

Tony patted his shoulder. “I’ll install some heaters.”

“Those goats live better than we do,” Steve murmured as he continued to read.

“Well, we could change that.”

Tony bit his lip and waited. It took forever for Steve to absently hum, “Change what?”

“I was thinking the sleeping arrangements.” 

Steve stilled but Bucky kept right on knitting. 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, too casual. 

“I mean, I know we’ve got a nice schedule and routine going and that’s all good. Not fixing something that isn’t broken,” Tony assured.

“But you want to improve it.” Steve set his book aside, giving Tony his full attention. 

“Cause you’re an engineer and just can’t help yourself,” Bucky teased softly. “What’s the update?”

“It’s starting to get cold.” Tony fiddled with the ends of his shirts. “And my bed is big enough for all of us, and you’re both basically space heaters so -”

Bucky kissed him, soft and sweet and begging. Tony was helpless other than to sink his fingers into Bucky’s hair and keep him right there. 

“You have the best ideas, doll,” Bucky whispered against his lips. 

“Come on, my turn.” Steve directed Tony’s head to turn, and then he was kissing Tony, strong and sure and desperate. 

A kiss that was too long in coming, but the thought stung less than it used to. They had now, and they had this. 

“That a yes?” Tony asked when Steve let him have his mouth back. 

“Yes from me,” Bucky said. He leaned past Tony to kiss Steve, and Tony relaxed back into the couch. 

This could work. The three of them could make it work. And damn, Tony wanted this extra bit of happiness. After everything, didn’t all of them deserve it?

“Yes from me,” Steve echoed, a sappy smile on his face. 

“Great! Then let’s do it, because I am not letting those goats have better heaters for their beds than I do.” 


End file.
